lysarian_universe_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Breav Lorti Quarah
'Breav Lorti Quarah, LL.M (Ur.) '(/bɹi:v lɔːɹ-ti ku-ə-ɹa/ Lucitrean: /bri-'a:v lɔːr-ti ku:-a-'ra/; 2 February 3057) is a Lucitrean international lawyer attached to the Lucitrean embassy currently on assignment in Ostenar. He is an only child. He is well versed in Terhan, Shimin, Lucitrean and can speak some phrases of Dura and Itanian. He enjoys dancing, singing, and playing instruments primarily string instruments, such as the lute and xyken. He also loves playing video games (especially World of Sitheria) and has a website of folk music that he performs as Syalom the Bard (his WoS character). Physical appearance Breav is slight in build with blonde curly hair, usually cropped short. His skin is light tan with some freckles, although in the winter months he can become quite pale. He is inordinately fond of purple, working this hue into his wardrobe for any occasion. He is almost always clean-shaven. Biography Early life Breav grew up an only child, the result of his birth being that his mother could bear no future children. His parents loved him and he was often the heart of many good memories in his clan during his childhood. Yet even then, he was considered troublesome and unsettled. As a boy, he was equally apt to break a window from a bad hit at ball or find 5 xonz on the street. In an attempt to instill discipline in him, the clan decided to sign him up for music lessons. Breav wanted to play several instruments, but it was decided for him that he would only learn voice and Xyken (a string instrument played both by bowing and plucking). His father was relieved that he did not insist on the drums. Education and career Breav went to the Uruk University at the age of 16 (a year earlier than generally allowed), later changing to the full College of the Urukish School of Law. Breav took many different courses during his first year, finding all of them interesting in their own way. It was only at the bequest of his Ehanna that he took a major study in only one subject. He decided by opening up his college’s coursebook bulletin to a random page. It happened to be the Department of Law, which he had never taken any classes in and did not meet anything beyond the basic requirements. This did not stop him from signing up the next semester for the prerequisites and locking himself into evaluation for entry into the Uruk School of Law upon completion. He focused in in Lucitrea, focusing in International Legal Theory, Public International Law, Family Law, Litigation & Trial Advocacy. Surprising to some, Breav did very well in Law School, applying himself in what might have been a boring matter of subject by keeping himself entertained and talking with many people. After schooling, he remained in Lucitrea to work in Family Court and finish up more Foundations, eventually courting a position in International Law to join his friend Melke in Ostenar, where he has stayed on as the resident law counselor for their Embassy. Personal life Breav traveled around the Urukish campus frequently while he attended school. One year he decided to befriend a fellow schoolmate of the Diplomatic college named Melke Ikora Zeb; despite the man’s initial reaction to him, they became good friends by the end of their schooling, even to the point of meeting one another’s clans and families. Breav became good friends with Aldara Acorem Ylem, even after the inevitable breakup of Melke and Aldara’s courtship. Due to the fact that Breav needed to take more foundation courses over, Melke graduated ahead of him and began his career, leaving Breav back in Lucitrea. Soon enough, Breav was all but adopted by Melke’s family, believing the friend was good for Melke’s sometimes dour disposition. After learning of Melke’s sister, he was invited by Melke’s family to visit the temple at Yastim and met her, soon counting her as a friend as well, much to the ire of Melke. The pair kept in close contact throughout the time he was learning his trade, working for the state as a junior law counselor. After Zeb was (to the surprise of Breav and his family, and Melke’s family) named the next Ambassador to Ostenar, Breav was up for a promotion to full law counselor. Having friends in the right places meant that he was soon boarding a plane to Ostenar. Being who he was, he neglected to tell his friend; he wanted it to be a pleasant surprise.Breav considers his best friends to be Melke Ikora Zeb and Lorin Alim Hayahmar, a Priest of Arborek. Personality Breav's mannerisms are quick and lively. He is prone to talking with his hands and showing a great range of facial expressions and body language. He is a fast talker who rambles. At times it might appear that he is not listening, or is daydreaming, or amusing himself with his own thoughts. In general Breav is a mischievous, sometimes flighty person although he is not (usually) harmful but comical, providing amusement and defusing stress. However, he is prone to sudden insights and quite intelligent and imaginative. He is also extremely loyal to his friends and family. In his life he has changed his career objectives over and over, meeting many types of people before finally deciding to graduate as a law counselor. He enjoys the mental stimulation of a good debate and aiding people to end their disagreements. He has been a devout follower of Eknostir his entire adult life. He identifies as bisexual (and would rate a 3 on the Kinsey scale if such a thing existed), but exclusively dated Naami until they recently became officially engaged and courting, their wedding(s) planned for the following year. Category:Lucitrean People Category:People Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:A-Team